Fairy Tale Perfect Night
by RuneYue
Summary: Fairy tales never sat quite right with Sakura. For some reason, neither does tonight. One shot. Some fluff.


**Title:** Fairy Tale Perfect Night**  
Series: **Bleach, Naruto**  
Parings/Characters:** Sakura, Byakuya**  
Disclaimer:** Kishimoto has dibs on Naruto, Kubo claims Bleach.**  
Rating/Warnings:** K+**  
Dedication:** ByaSaku fans everywhere!**  
Summary:** _Fairy tales never sat quite right with Sakura. For some reason, neither does tonight._

---------  
---------

It was perfect! Something from a fairy tale! Greeted with a pricey, yet elegant gift, treated to a fancy dinner, moonlit walk, all done hand in hand with Soul Society's once most eligible bachelor... A dream come true, for many, many women!

Unfortunately, Sakura Haruno was not one of those women. She wasn't even sure if she was close friends with any of those women! Real life experience was enough to quickly douse any and all fairy tales rather quickly in the day to day life of a shinigami, not to mention her years as a ninja.

Sakura internally sighed, so as not to disturb her date.

The gift was simple, but undoubtedly expensive, she knew this. The dinner tasted amazing and was only outdone by the restaurant in which it was in, she knew this. The night sky under which they walked was clear, cloudless, not too hot nor too cold, in other words perfect, and she knew this.

What she didn't know was why her current date, who should've known her with how long they had known each other, had set this all up.

He had taken her out to all the ritzy, upscale places and done all the picture perfect straight-out-of-a-book romantic things most girls - who weren't her - longed for on a date. She had been flattered, but annoyed by all the sentiments. Didn't he know her by now? Didn't he know he didn't have to go all out? Didn't he know that she would've rather had a picnic by candle or moon and star light near a lake or something?

Sakura Haruno wasn't simple by any stretch of the imagination, but she wasn't complicated either. Despite the mystery he seemed to ooze, Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't any more or less complicated than she. Or at least that was what she had thought.

The pink haired shinigami stole a quick glance at the man who walked beside her, hand in hand.

At first, he seemed his usual calm and noble looking self. Not a hair out of place, not a frown to mar his face. However, Sakura didn't live as long as she did as a ninja nor get as far as she has without looking beneath the underneath.

His eyes held an unusual twinkle to them, almost mischievous. His grin was a little too close to a smirk and he his posture belied the tranquil air he was attempting to profess. His grip was somewhat more tense than the norm, as well.

If anything, Byakuya was not calm. He was prepared. That fact alone annoyed Sakura just a little bit more. She had nothing against surprises, but she had everything against false representations. As a ninja she had lied plenty of times, as a girlfriend, however, never.

Her frustration at it's peak, she finally decided that enough was enough.

"Byakuya",she began, only to be immediately silenced by his coming actions.

The Sixth Division Shinigami Captain had suddenly turned around and taken both of her hands in his.

"Sakura",he stated, effectively cutting her off. His posture had no pretense to it, his eyes still sparkling but with a hint of fear.

Outwardly, she nodded for him to go on. Meanwhile, her Inner Sakura was chanting that this surprise had better be a good one, or else.

At her signal for him to continue, he did just that. "Sakura, I want to thank you for allowing me to do this in my own way.",he smiled, his eyes searching her face for some sort of relief for his nerves.

Cautiously, Byakuya knelt down on one knee and her Inner self couldn't stand it anymore.

"Good surprise! Good surprise! It's about damn time!",she chanted loudly, fists pumping in the air. She was almost too loud to clearly hear Byakuya's words. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Sakura breathed a quick, "Yes" of her own at his proposal before kissing him senseless. Even as the two shinigami were wrapped up in each other, Sakura couldn't help but spar a quick thought of how maybe real life fairy tales weren't so bad in their own right. Especially if all ended as good as this one.

---------  
---------

A spur of the moment ByaSaku fic, just in time for the lovey-dovey holidays!

Hope you enjoyed the read. Reviews are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
